I See Him
by Little-Tomato-Girl
Summary: I saw him for the first time. What am I suppose to do? The only thing Italians can do in a time of fear RUN! Japan/Romano Romano/Japan Rated T for Lovino's potty mouth
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I own nothing!

A/N:I never shipped this pair before...but after seeing a video on youtube and finding a lack of this pairing. I chose To write a little drabble or what ever you wish to call it. One shot I suppose abouth them. XD Romano is a little OOC sorry.

* * *

><p>My eyes kept moving to his. His dark eyes. Tomato bastard and Wine bastard were talking like always. Stupid Pervert Bastards. My eyes moved to that boy again. He was very slim, his eyes seemed emotionless, his hair was short, neat, black as night, his skin was as white as snow, but not sickly. He was very beautiful. I felt my cheeks heat up a little. God, I'm so stupid! C-CHIGI!<p>

* * *

><p>The French man turned to his little Italian friend. Well at least to him the little Italian was a friend. The French man saw the Italian staring off into space. He followed his eyes and saw Japan walking close by. "Hon hon hon." The French man laughed softly to himself.<p>

The Spaniard had turned to his friend as well. The Spaniard knew that look the Italian had. He had a crush on someone. His eyes followed the Italian's to see Japan as well. The Spaniard and French man turned to look at each other having a silent talk.

Soon, the French man smiled and turned to Japan again. "Hey, Japan! Come over here for a moment!"

* * *

><p>My eyes grew as the beautiful man turned towards us. He was a nation as well? That…was….nice. I suppose.<p>

I felt Tomato bastard pat my back as the Japanese man walked towards us. W-what do I say? What do I do? D-dammit he's coming closer! What do I do? What do I do dammit!

He was only a few feet away from me and I couldn't do it. I couldn't do it! I felt my face turn red as the Japanese man talked with wine bastard. Internally my clock was going down…5…..4….3…..2…..1

"C-CHIGI!" I screamed and quickly ran away. D-dammit I'm such a wuss!

* * *

><p>The small Japanese man stared in wonder at how fast the Italian could run. That was Italy's older brother, correct? Yes…Romano-san.<p>

Romano….what a strange, but wondrous name. Maybe we may meet again. The Japanese man hoped that would be the case. He felt himself blush and looked away from where the Italian had gone. Could this…..could this be that 'love' Italy had talked about before….I wonder. Hopefully we meet again Romano. Because if this is love…then I really would enjoy getting to know you.

The Japanese man smiled. Yes, I would really enjoy talking to you, Romano-San.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nothing...I own nothing...

A/N:Ve~ I was only going to do a one-shot, but hey whatever...I'm start to enjoy this Shipping.

* * *

><p>"LOVI~!"<p>

I growled as my windows were forced open and Feliciano screamed my name. No, I'm not getting up. Screw all of you. I'm not getting up. No…nothing will make me leave this….

"Feliciano-san…we don't want to miss the train." A soft kind voice said.

I quickly rose and turned to see Japan. Japan….was….in my….house… I felt my face become very warm. Japan held a soft blush as well as he gasped and adverted his eyes from me. W-what? I looked down and saw I was only wearing tomato boxers. C-CHIGI!

Quickly I grabbed my clothes and ran out to the bathroom. I took one last glance at Japan and felt my face get hotter. W-was he….smiling?

N-no…he….I'm not….C-CHIGI! I HATE THIS! I ALAWYS MAKE A FOOL OF MYSELF! DAMMIT!

* * *

><p>Slowly the Japanese man removed his hand from his face. A small blush still on his face. <em>H-he has a very well built body. I…wonder if he would mind if I ask for his secret…<em>

He felt his blush worsen. Softly he slapped himself. "Baka"

"Ve~?" The little Italian tilted his head confused. _What just happened? Ve~_

The Japanese man made a small smile. "We…better leave….the train will be departing very soon."

"VE~~! Then let's hurry~!" The Italian said as he ran down the stairs.

The Japanese man glanced at the bathroom his friend's older brother went into. _G-good-bye…Romano-San….I'll see you at school…._

* * *

><p>I ran down stairs happily wearing clothes now. My face was still blushed. I wonder if he like what he saw…? D-dammit! Not t-that I care!<p>

I turned to look at the clock. D-DAMN! I'M LATE!

Nice….first fucking day of school and I'm late...B-but it isn't all….that bad…..I-I mean I….saw J-Japan again. I went into defeat. And he saw me in my boxers…..smooth…..real fucking smooth….but…h-he was cute blushing. Si, very cute.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

* * *

><p>I took a deep breath. Well, at least I made it inside the school building before the last bell rang, and…I completely forgot I wasn't a freshman this year so I really didn't need to come until after lunch. Damn! Well, at least I'm not the only person here early…I looked down. I could've kept sleeping. C-Chigi!<p>

Ah! My shoe's untied. I slowly kneeled down. D-damn it. I got it tangled now.

"KIKU!" I glanced up to watch my stupid little brother tackle a poor soul. I tilted my head confused and looked at the poor soul closer. I dropped my tangled shoe lace. J-Japan…

I looked away my face hot. H-he also got tackled by my brother. I bit my lip as I turned to look at Japan's face closer. He had a big smile on his face. I felt a iron taste in my mouth. D-damnit ! I bit my lip to hard. B-but….

J-Japan's…smile…i-is so…s-so….cute. CHIGI! BUT I DON'T CARE! NO! NOT EVEN A LITTLE!

* * *

><p>The Japanese man laughed softly at his friend's enthusiasm to finally be in high school. It wasn't like the small Japanese man wasn't happy to be in high school as well. From the corner of his eyes he saw his friend's older brother walk inside the school building.<p>

Smiling a pleased smile he looked back to his friend with a smile blush n his face. _I am very happy to be in the same school as you, R-Romano-San. _The Japanese man blush worsened as his Italian friend tackled him into a hug. He had long gotten use to this treatment and laughed.

He gently pushed his friend off him. "Go to class Feliciano-San…I'll follow in a moment."

"Ve~! Okay! I'll save you a seat!" The little Italian said happily.

"Thank-you." The dark hair man whispered as his friend turned the corner. The dark hair man turned to his crush. _Hopefully he'll wish to speak with me and not run away. I would very much enjoy meeting him for real. _

The Japanese man blushed a little seeing his crush deep in thought about something.

_His hair is a darker shade than his brother's. Ah! And his skin is almost as pale as mine. A-and his eyes….there….so….memorizing. B-BAKA! _The Japanese man's blush worsened by 10 fold. _D-don't think like that! H-he may not e-even….like me…But…. _The Japanese man let out a breath he was holding. _If I don't talk to him I'll never know. _

With that thought in mind he started to walk to his crush. Only a few feet away he felt his dreams fall apart as his American friend screamed out to him. "A-Ah!" The Japanese man gasped as his feet left the ground. "A-Alfred-San…Please p-put me down."

"Sure!" The American said proudly as he set his little friend back to the ground. "I was just so happy to see you again! I mean we barely saw each other over summer break! Oh you'll never believe this but…."

The Japanese man tuned his friend out as he continued to speak of his and Arthur 's summer break. His eyes turned to find Romano was gone. The Japanese man felt his heart sink a little. _He's gone…I missed another chance to talk to him._

* * *

><p>I slowly peaked out from my hiding place from behind the lockers. I watched as Japan and Hamburger Bastard talked. I sighed a little as they walked away. D-damnit….Why did my stomach turn over when J-Japan walked away with Hamburger Bastard. I-I don't care…W-we haven't even talked yet….I don't care.<p>

I glanced to where Japan was standing with Hamburger Bastard.

N-no…not one…bit….


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I own nothing...

A/N: I'm very happy I have kept going on with this story. It such a fun write. lol I love Romano's point of veiw the best.

* * *

><p>I sighed as I banged my head on the lunch table repeatedly. Damn….damn….damn…..I never knew Japan was so…popular…..damn…damn….And no I'm not crying about that fact only little love sick girls cry if their "crush" was popular and you were….you were…C-chigi! I bang my head one last time on the lunch table.<p>

Dammit I'm Italian for fucks sake! I'm supposed to be smooth, cool, A FRIGGIN HEARTDROP!

Yeah, I can be the perfect lover. Now time to sweep Japan off his feet. I got up and turned to see Japan with the pervert bastard…..

….

….

M-maybe…later….yeah….later sound good…

* * *

><p>The Japanese man sighed when the French man laughed at him. "Y-you….like….Romano…..Hon hon hon….."<p>

"But…I thought no one could choose who the fall in love with." The little Japanese said softly thinking at what he has been told on the subject.

"Ah! Yes, yes…that is true…" The French man looked away laughing harder. "Hon hon hon! Cupid must hate you then. Hon hon hon… "

I looked down. "Do…you think there is any chance for me and Romano-san….to…" The smaller man heisted.

"Be an item? No, never. Romano cares nothing about love."

The little Japanese hid his face. "I-I see…" _So, I really don't have a chance….why does my heart feel like it broke into a million pieces….I-I haven't even talked to Romano-san yet. Then why does my heart hurt so much….but this is France-san….maybe I should ask Spain-san he hangs out with Romano-san far more._

* * *

><p>Okay…Japan went outside….without the Pervert Bastard. I'm going to talk to him. I walked outside and saw Japan with Tomato bastard. I glared at the sky above me. OKAY, WHO THE HELL HATES ME UP THERE! COME DOWN AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN…..or girl…..sprit thingy….I HATE THIS!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I own nothing...

* * *

><p>I sighed as I stared at him. I can do this…I can do this….I smirked and walked over to Japan….<p>

"Yes, I think Romano likes you a lot." Tomato bastard said, deep in thought. I stopped walking. They're talking about me?

"Do you think so? He's so straightforward, I thought….but then his little brother is far more….nicer…." Japan said as he looked down. His eyes seemed sad.

"And cuter!" Tomato Bastard said smiling. I waited. Japan just stood there. Not agreeing or disagreeing. I felt my heart get squeezed. D-dammit.

I quickly turned away and ran. No…I did not have tears in my eyes because Japan and Tomato bastard were talking about me behind my back. Hell no! I don't give a crap!

I stopped when I was in the boy's bathroom. I looked into the mirror. I'm always second best to _him! _How….how can this fucking be happening? I looked at my eyes. They were….disgusting….not brown, yet not green…..tears falling from them.

I couldn't feel my legs anymore and fell to my knees. "C-chigi…." I'm such a little girl.

* * *

><p>The Japanese man looked up suddenly. "How may I get Romano-San to talk to me?"<p>

The Spaniard looked up for a moment. He eyes still seemed deep in thought. "You…can't just talk to him?"

The Japanese man turned crimson red and he looked away to a random tree. "W-well….I-I…..I try…..b-but….I get so scared and nervous. What if he really doesn't like me?"

"I see….Ah! I've got an Idea! Join the Gardening club!"

"W-we have a gardening club in this school?"

"Kind of….Me, and Romano are the only active members though….because Arthur has student council….thinks he so much better than me…pff…."

"Then….sign me up, please."

"YES!" The Spanish man said happily. "Okay….behind the school at 4 today…I have detention today, so it'll just be you and Romano, 'kay?"

"N-not to be rude…but did you help France-San and Prussia-San with…the…."

"The coolest prank ever on our student body president? Yes, yes I did….awesome, right?"

"Ummmm….I have to go…..mmmmm…..good-luck…" The Japanese man said as he ran away. The Spaniard shrugged at the little Japanese man's worried and scared look on his face. The student body president would wake-up sooner or later.

_Hopefully later._ The Spanish man thought as he went back to eating his tomatoes.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.

* * *

><p>I stared at the mirror one last time. D-damn!<p>

"HEY~ ROMA!"

I screamed (Very manly just so you know) as stupid Belgium came into the bathroom. THE BOY'S BATHROOM! "W-WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed flustered. "WHAT IF I WAS GOING!"

Belgium looked up thoughtful for a moment. "Boys really come in here to go to the bathroom?" She asked.

I felt my face glow. "WHAT ELSE WOULD WE DO IN HERE!"

Belgium gave me a weird look. "Well, Hungary comes in here all the time and she said…."

"No….for the love of everything all mighty. No, Belgium! I-is that why you came in here!" I asked backing away a little.

She shook her head. "Nope~! Because my little Roma came in here and looked sad….what's wrong?" She said softly.

I looked away. "N-nothing…."

"Don't lie… Roma, your face is red, you're stuttering, and you eyes are wet. So don't tell me nothing is wrong." I looked at her and started to crumble. D-damn girls and their stupid motherly stern looks.

"F-fine….dammit…." I said as I back away more. "I like someone, but they like Feliciano more….Happy?"

"Yep~! Now who is it? I'm going to help you win her….or his" She added after a moment. "Heart~!"

I mumbled 'Japan' under my breath.

"Huh? What?" Belgium said moving closer to me. "Sorry Roma I couldn't hear you."

"J-Japan…." I said a little louder. My face already blushing to high hell.

"Roma speak louder."

"J-JAPAN DAMMIT! I LIKE JAPAN!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Belgium backed away from my sudden outburst, but then smiled sweetly. "I see…Well….I know you're going to hate me at first, but…." I watched as Belgium took out her phone and texted someone. I tilted my head confused, a scowl on my face. Belgium just smiled sheepishly. "I'm bringing a professional here."

"What?" I question. "Who did you Fu—"

My swear was cut off as the lover of boys making out came into the bathroom. The person who carried a flipping frying pan and camera where ever she went. The one who uses the boy bathroom because it has more "Action" in it.

To those who still don't know who it is it's flipping Hungary. I glared Belgium as she softly shrugged.

Hungary smiled at me. "Always thought you would fall for Spain." She laughed. "But this is so much more cuter. I have the perfect way to win Japan's heart." She took out a long list. OH MY GOD! HOW MUCH SHIT DOES SHE HAVE ON JAPAN!

OR ON ME FOR THAT MATTER! STALKER BASTARD! C-CHIGI!

* * *

><p>AN: I really love this couple now. =D but...I wonder who started it...hmmmmm...I'm going to find that out...google to the rescue~!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:Everyone should know I own nothing...if you don't know...well...now you do...nothing mine. DX

* * *

><p>I had to be standing listening to Hungary for almost two hours. I gave her a bored look, hoping she'd finally understand. ENOUGH WAS ENOUGH, DAMMIT!<p>

Seeing as she wouldn't shut-up. I just left. No more! I sighed as I looked at the time. Only one more class 'til gardening club….S-shut-up I like Tomatoes! Only reason I joined….the tomatoes…..not because it's very relaxing and shit…..just the tomatoes…..S-SHUT-UP!

"P-please….quit it….Prussia-san!"

"Awww~! But you're so awesomely soft and cute~!"

I turned my head a little to see Prussia pinching Japan's cheeks. Damn potato bastards….one always goes for Feliciano like hell I'm letting this on corrupt Japan.

* * *

><p>"Prussia-san….it hurts!" The Japanese man said trying to get away. <em>This is what I get for speaking to two of the bad friend trio and leaving one out. Why am I such a baka?<em>

The Japanese man felt someone's arm slid around his small shoulders, and the pinching on his face stopping. He looked up and felt a small blush appear on his face. _Romano-san….came….to…..save me?_

Japan watched with wide eyes as he was pulled away from Prussia with one of Romano's hands and the other pushing Prussia onto the ground.

"STAY AWAY FROM JAPAN, POTATO BASTARD NUMBER TWO!" Romano screamed.

"WHY SHOULD I? HE'S SO MUCH AWESOMER THAN YOU!" Prussia yelled back as he got up.

"Listen to the boy, Prussia…." Japan turned a little and watched as Hungary and Belgium glared Prussia.

"NOT AWESSOOOOMMMMEEEE!" Prussia screamed as he ran from the two girls.

* * *

><p>I sighed. At least Hungary is good for something. I turned to Japan. "You okay?" I asked in a grumpy voice. D-damn, I was going to smooth and cool. Ch-CHIGI!<p>

"Yes…" I watched as Japan smiled at me. "Thank-you for saving me Romano-San."

I frowned. 'Romano-san?' He calls Feliciano, 'Feliciano-Kun'….Why does he call me by my country name. W-whatever….I don't care…. "Be more careful next time, dammit….I'm not always going to save you." I said more harshly than I wanted to.

C-CHIGI! I have to be the worse Italian ever! I huffed and walked away from Japan. Doesn't matter…..not at all….

* * *

><p>Japan bit his lip softly as Romano walked away. <em>H-he talked to me….but….he doesn't seem to like me very much….<em> Japan looked at his shoes. _I….I suppose I should just wait until gardening club to try again….y-yes…..that seems like a good plan….maybe we can get to know each other better….yes….I would enjoy that very much._

Japan blushed softly and went off to his last class. _Gardening club….me and Romano-San alone…..I…I feel sick now…..B-baka…._


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:Me own nothing.

* * *

><p>"You're nervous about something, Japan?" A Chinese man asked as he read a random book.<p>

"Huh?" The smaller man tilted his head confused. "How do you know China-San?"

The Chinese man sighed as he glanced at his hair in two high up ponytails. His Japanese friend only played with his hair when he was nervous. "Lucky guess, aru." The Chinese man said as he put his book down. "What's wrong? Tell older brother China, aru."

Japan sighed in content as he sat down next to his older friend. "I like someone very, very much China-San, but I am not sure about their feelings for me."

"I see, aru? Who this lucky someone?" China asked softly knowing his friend didn't wish for the whole school to find out.

Japan blushed slightly. "Romano-San…"

China was about to complain, but after seeing a small smile appear on his friend's face he knew he had no right to complain about Romano. "Well, Romano-San is very lucky then, aru. I believe he's actually to be in this class right no though, aru…" China said after thinking about it.

Japan's blush increased. _R-really? I-I have a class with Romano-San? I wonder where he is?_

* * *

><p>I growled as I looked into my last class. I knew the teachers hated me, but d-damn….to put J-Japan in the same class as me….Now I know they want to see me bury my own grave. B-Bastards!<p>

I just have to walk in and that's it. W-we won't look at each other…nothing bad will happen….

I glanced at the clock. I have a few more seconds before class starts….Okay, I have a plan now….

1) Run for my life out of the school building

2) Buy a plane ticket to Canada (No one would ever look there)

3) Get a nice house, new clothes, new job, new hair style, and change my name to something Canadian….Justin Beiber will do….

4) Make an awesome youtube video make girl's cry at how damn adorable I am and people will question my sex and….wait…I think someone did this already….the real Justin Beiber? That's really a name?….damn….

New plan…I'll….I'll…

"Mr. Vargas in class now!" I turned and held my groans. Damn Gay Bastard Austria. New plan….I got nothing. I slowly walked into class and Mr. Gay Bastard followed me in. Damn bastard needs to make sure I get into the class.

I groaned as I sat in the back. Damn bastard. I glanced up to see Japan looking at me. I looked away from him a blush on my face.

I gently bit my lip and looked back at him. I frowned as I watched as he stared at the floor a neutral look on his face. But I saw pain and nervousness in his eyes. Had I caused that? I don't know how long I was staring at him, but he didn't look as cute as he usual did with that face. I wanted to see him smile. But…how?

I jumped when the bell rang. D-damn was I staring for that long. I looked at the board and sweat dropped. D-damn the board was full of notes. I quickly scribbled as much as I could down. I glanced at Japan and noticed his notebook was empty as well. I felt my fingers twitch. He didn't write any notes down either…..what is he thinking about?

…Not that I care….SHUT-UP!

* * *

><p>The small Japanese man felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to Hungary smiling at him. "Hello, Japan. Here…" She handed the Japanese man her notebook. He gave her a confused look. "Hold on…" She said softly and as the last person in the room left, her smile grew. "You're in love, right?" She asked happily.<p>

Japan blushed softly. "Y-yes….How…"

"You weren't paying attention in class. Those are my notes, copy them. Everything you need, will be in those notes okay." She took Japan by his hands and squealed. "Oh! Just you wait! Romano will warm up to you and know exactly how to ask you out!"

Japan blushed. _How does she know?_

Hungary laughed. "Romano told Belgium and Belgium told me. I was in the boys' bathroom helping him win your heart. He's a sucky listener though."

Japan laughed softly at the joke. "So, he really likes me?"

Hungary smiled widely. "Yes he likes you! Now, don't get sad if you feel like he doesn't. Romano just isn't as straight forward as everyone believes he is, okay?"

"Okay! Thank-you Hungary-Chan. You are a very good friend." Japan said as he laughed a little more. _He like me….Romano-San really likes me!_

* * *

><p>AN:I have no issues with Justin Beiber Do not flame me for making fun of him. He's just the only one I could think of at the time. okay? okay...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia

* * *

><p>I sighed as I put my books away. Well, my first day was total crap. I slammed my locker shut and turned. G-GOD DAMMIT! I screamed when I came face to face with tomato bastard. "W-what the hell!" I yelled as he laughed.<p>

"Fusosososo….I just wanted to let you know I won't be at the club, Lovi~!"

I sighed. "Whatever, tomato bastard…." I started to walk away, but the damn bastard pulled me back.

"Lovi~! Something else. I got someone to join the club, be _**nice!" **_I rolled my eyes as the bastard scolded me. "And also…."

I pushed the bastard off me. "I need to leave! Dammit!" I said as I stomped off.

I sighed as I finally got into my gym clothes and out into my sanctuary. I softly smiled. These tomatoes were almost ready to harvest. And…Hell Yes! I can harvest some today too!

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

I felt my face blush as I turned to see Japan; walking in my sanctuary! He was wearing his gym clothes as well. I ducked under all the plants. Was he the one tomato bastard was talking about? My blush reddened and I took a deep breath. Be cool….slick….sexy Italian…

I smirked as I walked over to Japan. "Hello, Japan…" I said smirking. Well, sorry I couldn't smile…C-CHIGI!

"Ah!" Japan turned to me. I felt like I was melting. Japan was smiling at me. L-like he was happy to see me. "Romano-san…hello…It is a pleasure to see you again."

I backed away a little. 'A pleasure'? To see me? Me? Romano? Lovino Vargas? Bitchiest person alive? I felt a very small, very awkward smile on my lips. "Well, I'm very pleased to see you again…"

I watched as Japan blushed. He was really….cute….S-SHUT-UP!

* * *

><p>Japan watched as Romano got caught up in his thoughts. <em>He likes me….he really likes me….he doesn't think I'm boring, or an annoying smart ass….he likes me…Now, all I have to do is tell him I like him as well, but how?<em>

Japan glanced at the tomatoes. "Ah!" Japan picked a ripe tomato. He showed the tomato to Romano; a smile largely on his face.

* * *

><p>I groaned as I saw Japan smiling...At ME! And then I did something I knew I was going to regret. Kiss the cute bastard on the lips.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:I own nothing of hetalia...

* * *

><p>In the bushes a soft laugh could be heard from Hungary's lips. <em>Cute~! <em> But everyone knew she would be spying on the new cute couple.

* * *

><p>Another figure stood in the bushes taking pictures as well, but not because this person thought the couple was cute…far from it. This person was out to destroy it. "It was so NOT awesome of you to push me…Let's see who really thinks this couple is Awesome…because I think….many people will think this 'love' is NOT awesome!"<p>

* * *

><p>I slowly pulled away. My face almost as red as Japan's. C-chigi I'm so STUPID! I felt a hand pull me back into Japan's sweet lips. I complied fucking happy as hell. This means he did like me the way I like him. Hell yes! Italia forever!<p>

* * *

><p>The Japanese man felt so embarrassed. He didn't allow ANYONE to touch him let alone kiss. It made him feel weird when America picked him up, or Italy Glomp him, or when Prussia pulled his cheeks in a loving, hurtful kind of way…But…kissing Romano…just…felt so right, so natural…<p>

The Japanese man never felt this way with anyone before. He has so many friends, he never thought the one person who Japan thought hated his guts would be the only person who made him feel…okay…with being kissed in public.

_Feliciano-san was right….love is a very strange feeling to explain._

* * *

><p>Slowly I pulled away from Japan….or should I call him by his human name? God dammit I don't know! I never had someone fucking kiss me back or someone I actually wanted to kiss, kiss me.<p>

I bit my lip. "W-we should finish harvesting the ripe tomatoes…" I noticed Japan's face fall a little.

"Y-your right…" Japan said as he went back to the tomatoes. I almost growled, his face was just like how it was in class.

I gently took Japan's lips for a quick peck. I was blushing like hell fire. "Ti amo…Kiku…."

I watched as Japan's face lit up from me saying those words. D-damn…he's so fucking cute. Cute bastard.

* * *

><p>The Japanese man happily went back to work. <em>Romano-san said my name…he said my name…wait should I call him by his name now…what is Romano-San's human name anyways? And he also said <em>_**Ti amo….**__is that Italian? I should ask Feliciano-San later…for right now I want to enjoy my time with Romano-San…I wonder if this makes us a couple like Hungary had told me about. I-I hope so….I…kind of….enjoyed Romano-San…kissing me…_

Japan felt his cheek blush. _B-BAKA! D-don't think like that! _ Japan looked at Romano one last time before going back to work. _I can't help thinking like this…I'm going crazy aren't I?_

Japan kept stealing looks at Romano as he worked. _Why is my head filled with only Romano-San…why does it make me so happy to know he likes me…why am I asking so many questions….What is this feeling of __**wanting **__to kiss Romano-San again. B-baka…I'm so confused ….Is this how love is suppose to feel? Ano...I hope I can understand these feeling soon...they are quite confusing.  
><em>


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:I own nothing!

* * *

><p>I smiled a little as I picked the last ripe tomato and put it in the club's home-made basket.<p>

"What do we do with all of these tomatoes?" I turned to look at Ja—I mean Kiku. My eyes widen and I held in my laugher. His face was covered with dirt. He must not be use to picking tomatoes.

"We take them home, dummy…" I couldn't hold it any longer and laughed my ass off.

Kiku gave me a confused look. "What's so funny?"

I gently wiped some of the dirt off of Kiku's face with a towel. "You covered in dirt…" I couldn't help, but keep laughing.

"Oh?" Kiku laughed a little. "I guess I work harder than I thought." Kiku started to laugh more.

So…fucking….cute….this has to be the first time I laughed this fucking hard.

* * *

><p>"Francis …I'm going to go check on my little Lovi~ Wanna come?" Antonio asked as he walked out of the school building.<p>

"Sure, mon ami" The French man said as he smirked. "Although I am worried about our little Gil….he skipped detention!"

"Lucky man…" Antonio snorted.

The French man gave a small laugh. "Why do you hate our president so much….me and Gil have a reason….you…just be hateful to the president for really? If I didn't know mon ami, I say you have a little crush on strict president."

Antonio gave Francis a dirty look. "Like hell I do!" Francis laughed again. "Come on!"

The French man laughed. _Hon, hon, hon Is it really spring yet…? Hon, hon, hon must be with everyone falling in la amor~!_

The French man stopped laughing when he heard another laughing. He and his Spanish friend stared wide-eye at Lovino….laughing…really, really laughing…with Kiku….

Antonio smiled, happy to see his friend laugh for once. "Let's leave them, Francis." The Spaniard said softly.

"Yeah…we better just leave…hon hon hon…little Lovi~ is all grown up and in la amor~!" The French man cooed as he watched his Spanish friend walk away. The French man waited until Antonio was completely out of ear-shot. Francis was about to call for the small Japanese man, but a frying pan collated with his head before he could even open his mouth.

* * *

><p>"Don't…ever….think about…hurting my little Yaoi couple, Francis!" Hungary said in her scary voice. She would never let anyone disrupt this beautiful scene. Never ever!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer:I own nothing~!

* * *

><p>I slowly got up and helped Kiku up as well. "Club's over…" I said softly. A little annoyed this was where me and Kiku would have to go separate ways.<p>

"Okay, but…" Kiku grabbed my arm and pulled me into the kiss. Fuck! I didn't think Kiku was so straight forward, but…damn….I quickly kissed back. Like hell I was going to complain. Kiku back away a little, "I'm going to your house…I need to talk to Feliciano-San."

I nodded. "Cool…" I said softly as I took his hand in mine. I saw Kiku blush softly, which made me blush. I quickly let his hand go. D-dammit…I fucked up didn't I? "S-sorry…I guess…" I put my hands in my pockets. "L-let's go then….come on, d-dammit!"

I blushed as Kiku laid his head on my shoulders and hugged my arm tightly. His face… My face heated up. D-dammit, at least I'm not the only one that sucks at this. Kiku's face was so red….so fucking cute.

"So Romano-San—"

"Call me Lovino." I muttered not liking Kiku calling me my nation name. I mean I didn't call Kiku—Japan…Hell I called Feliciano, Feliciano now and not Veneziano. But, if I did start calling Feliciano, Veneziano, he would probably cry…damn…I'm not going to fucking deal with a crying Feliciano…never again…

"Lovino…" Kiku muttered softly and I blushed as he closed his eyes smiling. "I like that name…Lovino…Kun?" Kiku looked at me, blushing.

I turned my head and felt my eye twitch. D-dammit…

Damn Potato Bastard and Feliciano were in front of us, staring. C-CHIGI!

"Ve~? Ve~? Fratello? Kiku?" Feliciano asked confused. I grimaced as Kiki let go of me in embarrassment. Dammit…I glared at my now cold arm.

"What Felicano?" I asked clearly annoyed.

Feliciano smiled and squealed. "Look, Look, Luddy! Ve~ Kiku's and Fratello's faces are super duber red~!"

I felt my face heat up. "SHUT-UP IT ISN'T!" I glanced at Kiku…D-dammit…I hate everyone.

"Japan?" I glared at Potato Bastard. Fuck, back off… I put my arm protectively around Kiku.

My little brother squealed again. Fuck shut-up. My head was already killing me. "Ve~ Fratello likes Kiku~! Fratello likes Kiku~!" My brother chanted jumping from on foot to another. He fucking looked like he needed to pee. Gross.

I noticed Kiku move closer to me in a loving way. My face heated up. D-dammit. I glared as Potato Bastard cleared his throat. "I see….well, Congratulations."

I snorted. Hell, yeah…he better congratulate me…I have the best fucking boyfriend in the world and you have….I growled…C-Chigi! Potato Bastard has my brother. So not cool. Whatever…as long as he stays away from Kiku….dammit, no….I'll still kill that bastard. Won't ever stop messing with my life…Won't ever let me have on fucking good day, will you?

* * *

><p>The Japanese man turned to his 'boyfriend'? The Japanese man still wasn't really sure. He still had to talk to Feliciano, but…Lovino was tensed and angry. The Japanese man thought of all the ways to calm Lovino down. He glanced at the Tomatoes. He blushed. He really wasn't use to being romantic. Really, he hated even touching people in public, but he did care about Lovino. Slowly Kiku took a tomato out of the basket he was carrying.<p>

The Japanese man smiled softly when Lovino turned to him with confused eyes. Kiku gently hid his and Lovino's lips with the tomato as they kissed tenderly. Kiku moved back a little from Lovino's lips blushing. "I…ano…I don't like seeing you looking so upset." Lovino smirked and took the tomato from the Japanese man's hands.

"I'm not angry...please...hating this potato bastard is very easy to do without anger..." He answered softly. Kiku laughed softly as Lovino stuck his tongue out at the German. _So much like a child…_


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer:I own Nothing~!

* * *

><p>I sighed as I let Kiku go. I smirked when he turned to me confused. "You need to talk to my stupid brother, right?"<p>

"A-ah~! Y-yes, I do." Kiku said turning red. …Wait….did he forget? I felt my face head up as I kissed Kiku's cheek. He forgot because of me did he? Hell, yes~ Take that Feliciano I am so much more important to Kiku than you are!

"I'll see you at school tomorrow." I said as I started to walk away. I glared the Potato bastard with all I had and flipped him off as I passed him. He nodded understanding the message. Damn Potato freak better understand.

* * *

><p>The Japanese man watched as the older Italian walked off to his house. <em>Good-bye…Lovino… <em>The Japanese man thought blushing and staring lovingly at his 'boyfriend's' back until it was completely gone.

The Japanese man gasped as he was tackled by Feliciano. "Feliciano-San~!" The Japanese man squeaked feeling completely different than when Lovino touched him. When Feliciano held him his mind was screaming and he wanted him to let go….but when Lovino held him….he never want him TO let go.

Was that bad? Should he not think like that? He didn't know. He really didn't. "Ve~ Kiku~! I'm soooo~ happy for you and fratello~! Ve~ Are you two in love~?" The small Italian asked still jumping a little from excitement.

The Japanese man blushed softly. "I…am not sure….that why…I wish to speak to you Feliciano-san…Since you know more about such a subject compared to me?"

"Ve~?" The small Italian asked tilting his head, but soon he smiled. "Okay~ I'll help find out if you are in love with Fratello~! Ve~ Yay~!" The Small Italian cheered hugging his friend tightly. "But first~ Ve~ Let's celebrate at Luddy's house~! I'll make pasta~!" The Japanese man didn't have time to refuse as his friend pulled him towards the German's home.

* * *

><p>The German sighed and rubbed his forehead in aggravation. At least it was only his Japanese friend. And also they did need to celebrate. But the small Italian could have asked before just deciding everything for himself. It was still the German's house, where he lived...The German thought back on the way Lovino had acted when his friend was near him. Same moody self…but now with a touch of protectiveness.<p>

_Just this once…..but Feliciano will have to clean up his mess and owe me…..Lovino and Kiku…mmmmm….mein gott, such a strange couple….but I have no right to judge._

I walked into my house a fell onto the couch. Damn…Kiku is so fucking cute! And now I sound like fucking tomato bastard….but at least I only think of one person as cute and not everyone in the entire world and their turtles. Tomorrow….I should fucking wow Kiku with my Italian style of loving. Mmmmm… I got comfortable in bed. But for now…it's siesta time.

* * *

><p>The Prussian smirked as he made some million posters of the new 'happy' couple. <em>Let's see everyone's reactions when they see the so NOT awesome couple. <em>The Prussian snuck into the school and after making sure the President was gone. That English man was always the last to leave. Hell, even the teachers and janitors left before he did. Seeing the coast was clear of any giant eyebrows; The Prussian got to work.

He was Awesome…the Awesomeness, but he was the number one trouble maker in the school. He couldn't just drop that for anyone. The Prussian smirked bigger seeing the posters everywhere…and when he said **everywhere **he meant _**everywhere**_! Even in the girl's bathroom there were posters of the new couple. The Prussian nodded to himself and patted his back. He just couldn't wait for tomorrow!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer:I own nothing~!

* * *

><p>I stared at the ceiling…before turning to my stupid little brother. I wanted to stay asleep…I was having an amazing dream of….<p>

NOTHING DAMMIT! I got up quickly scaring my brother…heh, served him right. I quickly got dressed in our fucked up school uniforms…really plaid didn't look good on Italians. I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror….okay, ready.

* * *

><p>The small Japanese man bit his lip staring at the door in front of him. Maybe he should leave…would it seem strange to walk with his 'boyfriend' to school. Well…Feliciano would come so…it should be okay…The Japanese man knocked on the door softly, his face turning extremely red. <em>B-Baka! What did I just do!<em>

* * *

><p>I glanced at my bedroom door. Who could that be knocking? I watched as my little brother ran to go get it. "VE~ KIKU!" I fell to the ground, turning fucking red. D-dammit! I need to stop doing embarrassing shit like this….a-at least I'm not fucking naked…<p>

I walked downstairs, smiling softly at Kiku. D-damn…Smiling hurts as hell…endure it…endure…all fuck it! I frowned again relieved the pain of smiling was over. "Ciao, Kiku." I said nodding my welcoming.

I smirked as Kiku blushed and whispered something into Feliciano ear…w-what the hell? Why is Feliciano laughing? "Ve~ Okay~! I'll go make breakfast then~!" I watched as Feliciano ran out of the room. I took a chance and put my arm around Kiku's waist. I blushed and stared at the kitchen door making sure my little brother didn't pull a fast one on me…not that would have ever happen…but….W-whatever…

I turned to Kiku after a moment. "What you tell him?" I asked confused.

Kiku blush worsened. "I…told him to give and you some…ano…alone time?" Kiku tilted his head not sure if that was the appropriate word. I smirked; damn it he's still so cute.

I gently kissed his cheek feeling all my head go to my face. D-damn….why is it so hot in here? "H-hey…how about we go on ahead of Feliciano…"

"Ah? But what about your breakfast? You should eat something before we leave." Kiku said in a nervous tone. I watched his small hands grab my shirt. D-Dammit!

"I-I'm not that hungry…I'll get a tomato and I'll be good. You worry to damn much…" I said louder than I really intended.

"Oh, okay then." Kiku said softly. "….also….ummm….could we stop by the library first…I need to get some books."

I nodded, the heat killing me. "Sure…" I took Kiku by the hand and all but drag him (Okay, a little dragging, but he was in shock for a moment…SHUT-UP!) to the library.

We entered and…well…in all honesty this was my second time to this library and well…it hasn't changed….at all…still a damn ghost town. I followed Kiku to the book shelves and well…they were really tall and high up and Kiku was…pretty small.

I looked around letting Kiku do his thing. It was kind of nice I guess…quiet unlike everywhere else. I glanced at the crippled old woman behind the front desk reading an old looking book. Heh, looks like she was bored out of her mind.

I glanced at Kiku to make sure he was alright….not that I really cared or anything…because I don't…F-forget it… I noticed he was wearing reading glasses and already had a hand full of books. I shrugged a little and went back to see if anyone else was here. But…Kiku was cuter with those glasses on…a little nerd cutie. What was wrong with me!

"…Just a little more….come on Kiku…you can do this…." I turned back to see Kiku reaching to get a book. He was chanting positive words to himself like that would help him grow a few feet taller. I felt sweat drops appearing on my forehead. I was right here, dammit…He could ask for my help.

I waited a few more moments and sighed as I went behind Kiku and got the book he was trying so hard to receive. I showed it to Kiku. "Is this what you wanted?" I asked softly and maybe a little annoyed. He could've asked for help. It wasn't that hard…Shut-up…

"Ah~! Yes~! Thank-you so much Lovino-Kun!" Kiku said happily.

"Yeah, whatever." I said still annoyed. I gave the book to him, not even caring about what the name was that made it so important to him. I knelled down when Kiku did. He was still looking for books, even when he already had a handful. "You must like to read, huh?" I asked staring at the books and noticed how many had no titles and were falling apart.

"Yes I do…and also this place is so quiet and I do not have to worry about running into anyone I know here." Kiku said smiling, a small blush on his cheeks. I didn't turn to Kiku, there wasn't a point. So he came for peace and quiet, huh? That must be nice, but doesn't he get lonely here all by himself because I already knew no one ever came to this library….hell, I was surprise the reception lady was even here. "Ah! Got it! Okay L—" I cut Kiku off with a kiss on the lips. I slowly pulled away staring into his eyes. I understood how it felt being alone and it sucked. But…I was always an ass to people, but Kiku is always so kind to everyone. I guess even the most popular kids in school could be alone on the outside.

* * *

><p>The small Japanese man stared at the Italian in shocked wonder. A blush evident on his face and growing by each passing moment. He felt his heart beat fasting. He was just kissed in the library…his sanctuary…this was just like in his 'books' (Aka Mangas). The Japanese man watched as Lovino turned away from him blushing softly and rising to his feet. But Kiku stayed completely still…he was still in shock.<p>

_What should I do? I should do something romantic, but what? I have never thought this would happen...this is like a dream! Lovino-Kun kissed me...me! And in my safe haven! I am so stupid...say something...anything... _

The small man opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Nothing at all. He quickly closed it and blushed worse. _B-BAKA!_

* * *

><p>D-damn…I fucked up big time, didn't I? Damn….whatever! I don't care! Not at all! I took Kiku's hand as he got up. "L-let's go…we don't want to be late…" I said sounding a bit pissed off. Damn! Worse Italian EVER!<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer:Hetalia is not mine...never will be...

* * *

><p>I sighed as I walked out of the library. Kiku needed to check out those books. D-dammit…I just <strong>had <strong>to kiss him. I didn't turn to Kiku as I heard the library's doors open…of course it was him…no one else would be in the library.

"…Lovino-kun…ummm…about the kiss…"

"Sorry…" I said cutting Kiku off. Damn it's getting hot again….

* * *

><p>The small Japanese man followed the Italian in shock. <em>Why is he apologizing? He didn't…Ah! <em>The Japanese man smiled softly. _Lovino-Kun…if only others could see how kind you really are…_

"Lovino-Kun…please do not apologize…I very much enjoyed the kiss. Really, I just wanted to thank-you for it."

* * *

><p>My eyes went wide. Thank…me? For a kiss? Really? "Why?" I asked confused; as I put my hand in my pockets after entering the train with Kiku still behind me. I glanced at the clock; we maybe a little late…but that'd be fine. It wasn't like people would be looking for us.<p>

* * *

><p>The small Italian 've'ed as he walked into his new school; hand-in-hand with a certain German. "Ve~?" The little Italian opened his eyes shocked to see a lot of posters in the wall. The German and the Italian went to take a closer look like all the other students were doing. "Ve~!" The small Italian took one of the posters off the wall for a better look. <em>Uh-oh…<em>

The small Italian read the caption with horror and worries on his face.

**Japan and Romano?**

**Who's fucked up idea was this? **

"Ve~!" The Italian turned to his German friend who seemed just as worried as his friend. "What do we do Germany? Everyone must be at school now! Ve~! I'm worried~!"

The German nodded softly. "Okay…I don't hear any gunshots yet…so….I'm guessing Romano is not here yet….and him and Japan left together, correct?"

The Italian thought for a moment before nodding. "Ve~ they did~."

"Alright…then first things first. We need to get rid of all of these posters." The German said still wondering how they could finish destroying all these posters before the new couple came.

"Ve~ okay~! Should we split up~?"  
>"Yes…we should…you take the first and second floor and I'll take the third floor and lunchroom. Got it?" The German asked seriously.<p>

"Ve~ Understood!" The small Italian announced while saluting the German. They both nodded and ran in opposite directions to rid the school of these posters. What they didn't know was that one poster was in the hands of a very over-protective school president and let's just say he was pissed to high hell.

* * *

><p>"Dammit…" A Hungarian girl growled crumpling a poster in her hands. She turned to her prisoners….ummm…her club members. "We have a serious problem here…any ideas?" She asked sternly.<p>

The only voluntary member spoke first; a polish man (who wore a female uniform). "I think we like should totally find who did this and make them like pay!"

The Belgian girl (Who only came to help he friend) shook her head. "No, that wouldn't help Japan and Roma~…we need to help them, Roma~ will take care of whoever did this later. We need to find Roma~ and Japan before someone else does and Roma~ kills everyone in this school…."

The Hungarian girl nodded softly at both ideas. "Okay…first let's find Romano and Japan."

* * *

><p>I let Kiku's hand go; not ready for everyone, everyone to know we were….ummm….together? whatever…and it wasn't because I was scared of those damn morons getting jealous and bitching me out….hell, no…they <strong>should <strong>be fucking jealous and…

I glared at our school President. Arthur Kirkland. I turned to my clock. What the fuck….only five fucking minutes late…sorry that was such a crime.

"You two are dating?"

My glare intensified tenfold as I turned back to our lovely president. "What the…" I felt hot again….damn…we need air conditioning in this school. But… "Isn't that fucking none of your business?" I asked pissed.

"Well, when it comes into my school and creates an uproar…."

"WHAT FUCKING UPROAR!" I screamed. I felt Kiku put his hands on my shoulder and I calmed down….not because he was really sweet and didn't need to see me beat this fucktard up….no…I just didn't want to stay after school…yeah that was the reason….

I felt my body tense as I was handed a poster…a fucking poster of me and kiku kissing…I turned my head to see Feliciano running with more posters and throwing them away. How many of these were there! D-dammit….

I read the caption under the poster and growled. Someone's going to **fucking….burn….in….HELL!**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer:I own no hetalia :[

* * *

><p>I watched as Kiku took the poster from my hands and gasped. I growled. "Well, so sorry <em>President<em>, but me and Kiku had nothing to do with this crap!"

The Fucking tea-sucking bastard scowled at me. "Call him by his Nation name in school."  
>I growled. "WHY? SPAIN AND BELGUIM CALL ME ROMA AND LOVI! AND YOU CALL HAMBURGER BASTARD "BRAT" AND PERVERT BASTARD "FROG"! WHY CAN'T I CALL MY BROYFRIEND HIS FUCKING NAME DAMMIT!"<p>

I was breathing heavily; my face red with anger. I shook my head to clear it….damn bastard… "Lovino-Kun?"

I relaxed a little when Kiku took my hand into his. D-Dammit…why is it so fucking hot! I glanced at him. "Sorry…" I muttered.

"Both of you; get to class!" Tea-sucking bastard said.

"Fine…later…" I said as I removed my hand from Kiku….suddenly it got really cold…fuck I'm crazy. I nodded to Kiku and started off to my classs.

* * *

><p>The Japanese man tensed when the Italian's hand left his own. <em>W-why is it suddenly so….cold…? <em>

The Japanese man watched as his Italian started to walk off to his class. The small man then glanced at the President, before biting his lip and running towards the Italian boy. "W-wait! L-Lovino-Kun?" The Japanese boy called shyly.

"Yeah?" The Italian asked shock that his boyfriend didn't listen to the President.

_Do it…be romantic! L-like in those stories…_

The Japanese man gently kissed his boyfriend's lip. "Y-you….forgot the good-bye kiss…isn't it normal in your culture to kiss good-bye…so…ummm…ano, good-bye…"

The Japanese boy quickly ran off to his class red as the rising sun. _B-Baka!_

* * *

><p>I stared in shock as Kiku kissed me…Me! Lovino Vargas…good-bye… D-dammit! Fucking heat! I shook my head and went into my class…everyone glaring me down….even the fucking teachers…Dammit!<p>

* * *

><p>The Japanese boy quickly entered class and bowed. "Forgive my lateness!"<p>

"JAPAN!" The Japanese boy gasped when his feet left the ground.

"A-America-san…!" The Japanese boy squeaked.

"WHY DID THAT MONSTER KISS YOU! DON'T WORRY I'LL BE THE HERO AND KILL THE BASTARD!"

The Japanese boy paled. "N-no…!" He squeaked breaking out of his friend's strong grip.

"No?" The American asked shocked.

"But….he kissed you! Don't you even care that bastard stole your first kiss?" A Seychellois girl yelled upset.

"B-but…I…" The Japanese boy tried to explain, but then a Swiss boy took out his gun.

"I say I take care of him…" The Swiss said smirking softly.

"I'll help~!" I Taiwanese girl said smiling.

"Don't worry Kiku we'll make sure that South Italy pays for what he did!" The American said laughing.

"BUT I KISSED HIM!" The Japanese boy screamed more embarrassed than he had ever been before.

"What?" The entire class asked in shock.

The Japanese boy felt his body tense, grow hot, his eyes started to spout water, and he wanted more than anything was for the Italian he loved to be there holding his hand. "I love Lovino-Kun and I hope none of you will ever harm him! He is very, very kind!"

The Japanese boy was shocked when the entire class started to laugh. "Romano nice?"

"Lovino-Kun is very, very nice…you just…have to look closely…" The Japanese boy said blushing. He was ready for another rude comment about his boyfriend, but the door slammed open.

"Back off the little Japanese boy Freshies!" A Hungarian woman said her frying pan in hand ready to beat any takers. Oh yeah...she was ready to help any cuteness that came from this messed up relationship between Japan and Romano...Messed up, but so fucking sweet you'll get Diabetes...


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer:If you can't tell I own nothing.

* * *

><p>The Japanese man turned to the Hungarian woman. "Hungary-Chan? What are you doing here?" The Japanese man asked happy to see the one friend he knew enjoyed Lovino…to a point.<p>

"Talk later…come on…we need to go save your boyfriend."

The Japanese boy nodded as he ran after the Hungarian. "Like what's up dudes?" A polish girl…errr…man said winking at them.

The Hungarian nodded to him understanding the silent words of the wink.

* * *

><p>I rolled my eyes as Mask bastard, Sleeping Bastard, and of course potato bastard number two blocked me to the wall. Fucking…<p>

"So, you dare kiss our little Japan?" The Mask Bastard asked smugly.

I growled. "W-what does it matter?" I asked…and fuck…I was stuttering.

"Because…Japan deserves someone better than a rat." The Mask bastard said.

"Yeah, you're so….NOT awesome…" The Potato bastard number two said. Sleeping bastard just nodded agreeing with the two.

My eye twitched. Really? Really? **I'm **the rat. I took out my "Gun"…really just a nerf gun filled with marbles, but hell better than nothing. "Go fuck yourselves!" I announced as I shot all three of them in the foreheads. Hell yeah, I can fucking shoot people like a god…shut-up.

I ran out of the room, but was surpirised to saw the least seeing stalker bitch with my boyfriend….not that I care….okay maybe a little. I shot the stalker bitch in the knee on "accident"…. What even god's make mistakes….shut-up…

My eyes drifted to Kiku's and damn….he really was…cute….SHUT-UP! THIS HEAT IS FUCKING GETTING TO ME!

Yeah…that was it…completely… "AUGH!" I yelled as I fell to the ground because of my stupid little brother.

* * *

><p>The small Italian was very happy to finish getting rid of all the icky posters, but when he saw his brother with the nerf gun he knew he wasn't fast enough. "VE~ I'M SORRY, SORRY! I RAN REALLY, REALLY FAST TO GET RID OF ALL THE POSTERS! VE~ FATELLO DON'T KILL ANYONE, PLEASE~!" The small Italian cried into his brother's shirt. He really had tried really, really hard.<p>

* * *

><p>I sighed annoyed. "Let go Feliciano!" I said pissed.<p>

"VE~ BUT FRATELLO~!" My stupid brother whined. I held my curses in….but not because Kiku was right next to me….no…I just….didn't want the moron to cry more…yeah that was it…

I glanced at Kiku and…fucking hell…I'm talking to the fucking principle….we need a fucking air conditioning…damn….

* * *

><p>The Japanese boy slowly walked to the Italian brothers. "Feliciano-San…may you please let your brother go for a moment?"<p>

The small Italian glanced at his friend and nodded. "Si~" he said as moved away from his brother and let go of his bear hug.

"Thank-you…" The Japanese boy said smiling at his friend. He gently kneeled down next to his boyfriend. "Are you…okay, Lovino-kun?"

The Italian huffed. "Of course….I can deal with anything…"

"Bonjour mes amis!" One of the bad trio said running over.

The Japanese boy watched as his boyfriend screamed and hid behind him. _He's…afraid of France…. _The Japanese man looked up at the man; who was hitting on the smaller Italian and shuddered. _I cannot blame him for that…_

* * *

><p>C-CHIGI! I embarrassed myself…AGAIN, DAMMIT! Damn pervert bastard…guess who's getting the Mafia called on them…fucking making a fool out of me in front of Kiku….I mean! D-DAMMIT! NO ONE CAN MAKE A FOOL OF ME! NO ONE! NO ONE DAMMIT! SHUT THE FUCK UP!<p>

I glanced at Kiku….I went into defeat…damn…fucking hell…

* * *

><p>Bonjour mes amis!=Hello my friends !<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer:I own nothing!

* * *

><p>I always fucking embarrass myself….dammit….huh?<p>

My eyes went wide when Kiku fucking took MY gun and shot the Pervert Bastard a couple times. To say I was shocked was a hell lot less than what the Pervert Bastard, Feliciano, Stalker Bitch, and half of the fucking school felt. Hell yes! I know how to fucking pick them! Shit, my boyfriend's….damn, he could be in the Mafia with his shooting skills.

"Ummm…sorry….I think I used up all the marbles, Lovino-Kun." Kiku said softly, embarrassed by his actions. I smirked, making Kiku blush more. Hell, I'm getting better at this fucking heart drop Italian shit. I slid my arm around Kiku's waist and moved in to fucking kiss his damn perfect lips. Fuck, they were so fucking perfect.

I felt fucking hot when Kiku closed his eyes fucking waiting for me to take the lead. D-damn…

…Well, I'd be damn if I left him hanging…

"NO BLOODY KISSING IN THE SCHOOL!" I felt the fucking tea-sucking bastard hit me in the back of the fucking head….WITH A FUCKING NEWSPAPER! I AM NOT A FUCKING DOG!

….or…Ummm….damn, SHUT-UP!

I glared the Tea-sucking bastard, who right back returned my glare. Fucking bastard!

* * *

><p>The Japanese man looked between the president and his boyfriend. <em>Why is Arthur-San so against me dating Lovino-Kun? He never talked foully of him until today.<em> The Japanese man's brain dug and dug for the reason, but found none.

The Japanese man as well as everyone's else's head rose when someone cleared their throat.

* * *

><p>I gulped when I saw my grandpa staring at the scene before him. He sighed, and motioned for me to follow him. Dammit! Of course I'M going to get in fucking trouble. Not the person who put all those damn posters up, ME! CHIGI!<p>

I followed my grandpa into his office ready for anything. Really fucking anything.

My grandpa pulled me into a tight hug. "Awwww~ Little Lovi~ is in love~!"

….What…the….Hell? ! I pushed my grandpa off, red from fucking anger! "What the hell! What's with the fucking hugging! ?"

My Grandpa pouted like a child. "But I'm so happy for you~! I thought you were going to be with Spain for sure."

My mouth dropped a little. "Why the fuck was everyone saying that! First that St—Hungary" I said knowing my grandpa didn't like swears towards women…even when they were at once thought as a fucking man to everyone! "Now you! What the fuck! ?"

My grandpa smiled. "Well, you are always with that Spaniard…and France did say you two…"

"No!" I cut my grandpa off. "That is just gross…No!" I took a notebook from my backpack and hit my grandpa over the head. "Bad…Fucking bad and gross!"  
>My grandpa made a sad face. "I'm not a dog! I was just saying that France said to me you and Spain were…"<p>

I hit my grandpa with the notebook again. "No! Fucking shut-up about the pervert bastard!"

My grandpa grew silent before making a puppy dog pout. "Okay, but I need to tell you another coffee machine exploded at your job and you need to get there as fast as you can…I wanted to help, but noooo…it has to be you."

I rolled my eyes knowing exactly why my grandpa couldn't enter Mama Greece's coffee shop anymore. Damn pervert… "Okay…fine…I'll leave now then."

My Grandpa nodded. "And then this Japan can come over and help you with your missing homework, right?"

I heard the implying tone in my grandpa's voice and hit him one last time before leaving for my job. Damn straight I don't let my grandpa talk like fucking pervert bastard.

* * *

><p>The Old Italian man went to his co-worker crying. The German man sighed. "Romano hit you again for being a pervert, huh?"<br>The Old Italian nodded. "But with a notebook this time, Germania!"

The German hit his face a little smirking; happy to have given Romano a plan he would actually use. "That's too bad…" _Maybe now you'll stop touching everything with two legs…you're setting the wrong example to these kids. _


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer:I own nothing!

A/N:I am so, so sorry I haven't updated in so long...I keep forgetting about this story, but I'll finish it. So please don't worry about that.

* * *

><p>I sighed as I walked into the small coffee shop carrying yet another coffee machine. Everyone fucking knew not to order coffee unless I was working, but there was always one fucker who ordered a coffee when I was there and.. well, this was a fucking normal Tuesday.<p>

"Mama Greece! Hey, I'm here!" I screamed walking into the back. Thank god she cleaned the mess. I don't think I could fucking deal with any more messes today.

"Hey, Romano! Thanks… But, Ah! I believe I scared some of the new costumers." She said glancing out and seeing only her usual costumers use to this occurrence. I rolled my eyes remembering the first time this had happened, I was fucking going crazy with the mess it made.

After maybe the sixth time If I was here only I was allowed to even go near the coffee machine, but I couldn't fucking be here twenty- four seven…even though I wouldn't fucking complain if I could. This job was pretty easy and we really only ever had new costumers once in a blue moon.

I set the new coffee machine up and hoped this one would last…tch yeah right. "Okay, it's all set up…try not to make this on explode!" I said controlling my swearing because I actually liked Mama Greece other than her not being able to use technology she was pretty fucking awesome.

"I'll try…So, how was your short day of school?" Mama Greece said as she took of some of her freshly backed short bread finger cakes out of the oven.

I took one when they were off the pan. Fucking hot, but still so damn good. I turned to Mama Greece and thanked her when she gave me a glass of milk. She waited for my answer. And finally happy some fucking good food was in my stomach. "It was…" I shrugged my answer not knowing how to fucking explain the day without swearing.

Mama Greece nodded. "That bad…I guess you're happy I destroyed a coffee machine today."

I nodded; I was a bit happy at that. I don't know what would have happened if I had to deal with everyone's crap another second. I put on my green apron. Doesn't matter anymore. Now, where are those fucking coffee beans?

* * *

><p>The Japanese man fidgeted wondering where the feisty Italian went off to. It was already the last class and he hasn't seen the Italian since the morning. <em>M-maybe he went home…<em>

The Japanese man got up as the bell rang signaling school was over. As much as he didn't want to he was going to ask the Bad Friend Trio where Romano was. Since they hung out with him the most. _Hopefully, what happens last time won't happen again. _


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer:I own nothing!

A/N: This is the last chapter... I may add a epilogue, but I'm not very sure.

* * *

><p>The Japanese man sighed in defeat. He looked everywhere for the 'bad touch trio' and they were nowhere to be found.<p>

"Kiku? What are you doing here?"

The Japanese man looked up, but couldn't speak. He ran around to much. _Baka... you should have taken your time!_

* * *

><p>I waited for an answer, but only came quick breaths. W-was he looking for me? Fucking hell. Maybe those fucking signs were right…. Who's fucked up idea was this?<p>

"Would you like some coffee Kiku? On the house."

Kiku's head popped up at that, but his breathing was still ragged. "I-I would… e-enjoy that…"

I nodded. "Now, go take a fucking seat. I'll be there in a moment."

Slowly I walked into the kitchen and signaled Mama Greece to look outside. She did and gave me a confused look. "What am I looking at?"

"…." I smirked getting the coffee machine ready. "My boyfriend… You know Japan right?"

Mama Greece blushed and looked out of the kitchen again. She started to beam and hugged me tightly. "AAAAWWWWWW~~~ My little Romano is growing up!"

"H-HEY! LET GO!" I shouted tired of getting touched by everyone today. But the spite I would have had to all the men in my life wasn't there for Mama Greece. Remember I kind of liked her. Weird… I know…

I sighed in content as she listened to me, but she still seemed far happier than she usually was. I rolled my eyes and went to poor the coffee for Kiku.

I was just about to go give him the coffee, but Mama Greece held me back. "Here, give this to little Japan. He loves my strawberry shortcakes."

I nodded and walked over to Kiku; who was finally fucking breathing normally. "Here, Kiku… Mama Greece also added strawberry shortcake for you."

I watched as Kiku's face started to glow. "R-Really! Ah! Thank-you so much!" Kiku turned to me. "You aren't trouble because of me right?"

"Hmmm?" I questioned not understanding, but soon it clicked. "Nah! If I were to ever get in fucking trouble it would because I'm a total badass… not because of you."

Kiku sighed and took a bite of the strawberry shortcake. "This is good as always." I watched as Kiku started to turn red. "Thank-you Lovino-Kun… No matter how many people think you're a bad guy… I'll always know of your wonderful kindness."

I felt the room heating up. D-damn it wasn't even winter yet. People needed to fix their air conditioning. I glanced back at Kiku; who was fucking loving that coffee and strawberry shortcake. Yeah, I shouldn't care what other's thing either. I cared about Kiku and he cared about me. In the end no matter what shit people say about us… we're staying together. For now and fucking always.


End file.
